


The Hunter and the Hunted

by Southernson



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Also featuring my 'Sidon is fantastic at aftercare' headcanon, Also kind of implied trans-masc/NB reader cause there's no tiddy stuff, Biting, Blood Kink, But still no pronouns so go off my dude, He cares about your wellbeing so much!!!!!!, Hylian reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Reader isn't link, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sidon - Freeform, but also kind, but mostly I get hella dysphoric writing that stuff so I didn't wanna lmao, is also implied because you say 'goddess' but honestly go off as I've said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernson/pseuds/Southernson
Summary: Sidon wants to try something different in the bedroom with you. You're more than happy to oblige.





	The Hunter and the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by one of yuurivoice's audios, one where Sidon and the reader do some roleplay together. Sidon is hunting the reader, eventually manages to catch them and then just has some fun with it. I'll leave the link at the end so you can go listen to it if you like. Btw I did take a couple liberties with the script in a few sections, to get it a bit more flowy, but I think I did okay! Please make sure to check out yuurivoice tho, even if you don't enjoy the NSFW audios, there's some v v cute SFW ones.
> 
> https://yuurivoice.tumblr.com/post/168436486150/a-part-two-to-sidons-last-outing-where-he-got

It started as a joke, really. He had brought up your previous roleplay ‘experience’ (and oh boy was that an experience), and you couldn’t help but let a smug grin appear on your face as he talked. Such salacious conversation from him was a rarity, a gift. But the way he described what he wanted to try today, well, it felt like this time you wouldn’t be getting off (in more ways than one) easily…

* * *

 

_“Imagine being tracked, hunted, by someone or…” His voice hitched slightly, a flustered noise, before lowering to an almost-purr, “something. Much larger, much more menacing than you.” His teeth bared at you, and you had felt the heat rise to your cheeks. His eyes became slits, facing down at you with a pressing look that made you weak at the knees. He continued, taking slow steps towards you. Each step he took approaching you, was one step you took away from him. “And he’s hungry,” a growl at ‘hungry’ makes you blush even harder, “hungry for you, craving your taste on his lips. Then…”_

_At this point you were pressed against the wall of his bedchamber, Sidon only a step away. Your eyes widened, chest rising and falling rapidly as your heart thrummed against your sternum. Realization went through his eyes, the slits widening, and he takes a stumbling step back, cheeks going blue and his face flushed almost as much as you were._

_“O-oh goodness, are you alright?” Much gentler now, he approached you. Your heart hammered hard with each step he made. He had knelt down, shoulders hunched, making sure the two of you were eye level. “Was that… too much? I-I apologize, perhaps I misjudged or…” Youfelt his eyes scanning you, his lips softened into a worried look. Even with the slight tinge of fear running through your veins you had to admit, the way he described how he wanted to have you was… pretty hot._

_“Sidon that was…” The right words to use here were difficult, and while you didn’t want to give away how ridiculously aroused you felt at this moment, you pressed your thighs together._

_“Oh? You would…. Like this?” He questioned after a pause, voice still tender. You gulp once, before nodding, eyes averted from him. Your face snapped back to him the moment he stood up so suddenly. His height, so far above you, seemed to block out the light, shadowing his face. His face curled up into a vicious grin, no, snarl, hands placed at his hips._

_“Well in that case…”_

_“Run.”_

_You had never ran so fast in your life._

* * *

 

So this was where you currently were. You had been given a head start, but even with a good minute or so ahead of him, you knew he would catch up easy. So you had a plan. Goddess you hoped it would work. Running down the hallways of the palace, you made a sharp turn into one of the (thankfully) empty rooms, quickly opening the door and then as quietly as possible closing it, pressing your body against the stone. A few moments later, you could hear his footsteps. Your body tenses, waiting for him to pass by. He slows. Oh shit.

Sidon pauses right in front of your door. You can hear him grumbling to himself, little chitters and hums, before continuing his chase down the hall. Goddess blessed, you had managed to outsmart him. Waiting a few seconds more, you open the door (peering back and forth, don’t want to risk him finding you now) and then begin your way back in the direction you had just ran from. No way would he think you would return back to his room. You walk at first, just to be certain that you would escape there unnoticed.

Heart soaring as you see his door, you press it open, looking down the halls, left and right, before entering. You oh-so-gently close the door, before pressing your forehead against it. You take a moment to just breathe, heart still hammering. The gentle heat was still rolling inside you, and now that the chase was finished, it became more noticeable. You’re almost disappointed, even if you were actually running, you still kind of wanted to be caught. You turn around.

A loud shriek escapes you as two arms wrap around your torso, dropping both yourself and your assailant onto the ground. You flail for a moment, trying to escape the arms wrapped around you. You aim for the arm fins, tugging at them harshly, and you manage to get a pained hiss from your attacker. Even with the current commotion, you can’t help but think ‘how the hell did he manage to circle back to his room before you did?!’.

Sidon scrambles as well, trying to press and pull you until your arms are trapped, his now large body seemingly even larger when hunched over you. His eyes are wide, but his pupils are slits, raking over your slowly exhausting body. He chuckles menacingly, his voice a low growl. Oh he was really into this.

“Did you really think, a little thing like you, would escape?” He tuts, his eyes now sharpening into a glare. “Never. Not when I’ve become this… ravenous.” He growls out his last word, and you feel yourself squirming without thought, thighs clenching tightly. He grins, all sharp teeth and snarled lips. He laughs down at you, hands holding you down firm, not allowing any real way to escape. “This would be much easier on you if you didn’t try to wiggle away, but if I need to sink my claws, as well as my teeth into you, I won’t hesitate.”

You let out a harsh whimper. By now, your fear and lust have married together. Your eyes widen with worry but your body doesn’t seem to think this is a bad situation, as a fierce, hot pulse of pleasure runs through you, from your spine to your crotch.

“I’ll warn you though, I have a habit of… playing with my food.” Without hesitation, Sidon presses himself against you and kisses you. This isn’t the usual soft and safe kisses he plants upon your lips. No, this was him sneering against you, his teeth nipping at the soft pink flesh of your mouth. His body pushes down on you further until you can’t even squirm, your arms caught between both of your bodies. Now with his hands free, he moves his left to your side, gripping tight onto your waist. His right slides up your side until it’s curled into the hair at the top of your head.

He yanks, hard, and bites down on your shoulder, a snarl rumbling within his throat. A shocked ‘Hhh’ escapes from your lips, feeling the teeth piercing deep. You can feel him purring, mouth shaking just a bit, making the wound ache even more. But still...

Your lips part and a hearty moan escapes from you. Your muscles squeeze tight, still trying to squirm away, but the pressure, as well as the risk of Sidon tearing at your shoulder, stops you. A tongue follows after his teeth, lapping at your blood, licking strips from your shoulder all the way up to your ear. His mouth, now pressed against your tender skin, curls into a grin. You feel another shudder roll through you.

“What sort of noise is that to make when I bite you?” He purrs into your ear, teeth still menacingly pressed against the wound. You feel him rise, just slightly, off your body. Still too shaken, you don’t think to take the chance to try and escape. He lifts his head up high enough that you can see his face now. His pupils wide, bloodlust apparent in them. His teeth, bared still in that snarl, but now coated in your blood. The sight sent primal thrills down your back.

“I wonder what other noises you would make if I… went lower?” He purrs out. What he says doesn’t truly dawn on you until his lips trail to the neckline of your shirt. He grabs at it either side and rips. A squeak of ‘h-hey!’ tumbles from you before you can contain yourself. The first mark is soft, a gentle nip against the top of your sternum. Almost loving. That gentleness doesn’t last even a second more.

He grips at your hips, his claws digging into the soft flesh, and his lips trail down further. A little further down, right at the bottom rib, he bares his teeth and drags them lower, stopping just at the dip of your belly button. You flinch when he growls. So close, yet so far away from where you wish he’d put his attention (among other things). His hands glide down your legs, his claws not digging in anymore but now just… skimming. A subtle shift of material against your legs, and he completely pulls your pants off.

There’s an obvious, but subtle, wet sensation below your ribs. Before you can look down and peer at your obviously bleeding form, Sidon moves up again, gliding his tongue up and lapping at the markings. The sensation makes you wince, sucking your stomach back in pain, but he doesn’t give you the opportunity to move away. He quickly jolts down to your core, his breath against you making you inhale sharply, before he moves even further down.

Sidon’s lips skip over to your knees, where he begins a pattern. He nuzzles the inside of your thigh, just above your knee. Then he bares his teeth and bites, lightly. No pierced flesh this time, but goddess it’s enough to send chills up your body again. You let out another groan, muffled by biting your own lips. You can feel him sucking on the bitten flesh, obviously trying to leave more and more marks against you. His lips part from your thigh with a soft ‘pop’. Your leg instinctively jumps in shock, but he holds you down.

“You certainly are delicious. I’ve longed to taste you on my lips once again.” He sighs dreamily, nuzzling and purring, the vibrations going straight to your loins. A gentle whimper leaves your lips, and your eyes squeeze shut, the pain starting to truly bloom on you.

His attention then turns to your other thigh, but he pauses. After a few moments of hesitation, you open your eyes and look down. Sidon stares you down, his eyes completely blacked out at this point. You shiver, as he looks wholey and purely a predator now. No longer your sweet prince, just an animal trying to get it’s fill.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’ve left my mark on you,” He begins, “Something to remember me by, “ a pause, “Something to let the others know you’re mine.” He lets out a harsh growl at ‘mine’. He mumbles a few more words, just under his breath, but you are unable to hear it.

After his little break he dives right back in, licking, sucking, and nibbling at your thighs. Every time he gets close, so close to your (now throbbing) sex, he slides back over to the opposite knee and begins his trail back up. It happens twice more, each turn over making you moan louder.

Sidon mumbles something more under his breath. You let out a very eloquent “hghh?”, and he looks up. “You don’t mind if I… bite just a little harder, do you?” Ahh, ever the gentleman. Even in this saucy encounter, he still was doing checks on you. One gentle nod, and he bares his teeth once more in a grin.

He seems to be deciding which side to bite on to. Finally deciding on the right, he descends his head. His caudal fin lay against your left thigh, while he peppers kisses on the right. You lay back once more, eyes shut and just basking in the sensation. Both of his hands move up, holding down at the top of your thighs. When he bites, it was sudden, and more painful than you had expected.

You jolt, but Sidon’s grip on your thighs keep you steady. You grab for his fin, trying to get him off but he doesn’t budge. A tearful whimper leaves you, feeling his tongue now lapping at the wound. Rudely enough, tears begin welling at your eyes and drip down your cheeks. Fuck that hurt, but goddess was it a good kind of hurt. His purring continues, even more rumbly, so it is assumed Sidon enjoyed it thoroughly. He looks up at you, reveling in your teary and blissed face.

“Look at you.” He leans up now, wiping at your tears, shushing you softly. “You’re such a treat to me.” That tenderness leaves once he finishes wiping your tears, and he returns to the space between your thighs. “You’ve been so… Docile for me, my treat.” He hums, placing a kiss against the bitten flesh. A gentle hiss leaves you, still feeling the pain. “I wonder what would happen if I tasted a bit more of you.”

Yes, thank the goddess, yes. He shuffles up, hooking your legs up over his shoulders. He begins mouthing at your now soaking underwear, a pleased growl reverberating within his throat. A much harsher, more pleasurable shiver goes through you in response.

His hand rises, gripping at the edge of your underwear, and rips. His other hand pulls off the ruined bits of fabric, his mouth parting from you. Once freed, he buries his mouth into you again, humming in appreciation.

You go still as Sidon pauses, feeling tension in your shoulders and back as you try to sit up. He presses his hand onto your stomach and pushes down hard, pressing his tongue into your folds as he does. A short gasp leaves you, and you feel his smile against your thighs at the response.

His tongue moves in sloppy but fast laps, sharp jolts of pleasure whenever it moves over your clit. You look down at him and see that his eyes are facing down and concentrated. If it was any other situation, you would laugh at how cute he is, so determined to give you your pleasure. But right now, you knew it was entirely for his own enjoyment (you can’t help but delight in it though).

You’re cut off from your thoughts when Sidon glides his tongue once more over your clit, and then licks, hard. A shocked ‘Gghh ahh’ comes from your mouth. He repeats it again, and again, and again until you’re right on the brink. Your hands move back down to his caudal fin, gripping onto it for dear life. He seems to take this as encouragement, as he continues his ministrations, gripping your thighs somehow tighter. He purrs, spurring you on harder.

Finally, finally, you come, jitters going through your legs. You let out a wailing cry, nails dug into his fin. He slows his tongue down, eyes facing up towards you now. He finally stills, but starts pressing soft kisses against your thighs, waiting you to come down from your high.

Sidon pulls himself up, hands gentle against your marred skin.

“Are you alright, love?” His voice has gone back to a soothing note. You barely manage to nod your head, an easy smile on your lips. Even the dull pain from the bites and bruises aren’t able to down your mood. He looks down at you, a smile on his lips as well.

“You certainly look happy,” Sidon pauses, a soft chuckle leaving his lips, “a bit of a mess too, but let me clean you up.” You were suddenly lifted up off the floor, feeling his strong arms holding you close. He begins walking… Oh, right, you ran back to his room, didn’t you? You feel a slight shift of temperature as the two of you move into his bathing room. He moves around until the both of you were sitting down in the bath, your back pressed against his soft chest.

Your head lolls to the side, and you notice a tray beside the two of you. Two goblets of water, some dried fruit slices, and a bottle of reddish tinged oil. What a sap. He grabs at one of the goblets first, and brings it to you, allowing you to take deep, refreshing gulps. God you hadn’t even realised how dry your throat had gotten. Once your finished with the goblet, he grabs for the oil, pops the cap, and pours some into his hand.

“You’re probably exhausted after all that running. And, uh, the rest.” He begins rubbing at the tender parts of your skin, massaging at your shoulders and moving down your arms, attempting to be extra careful at the now developing bruises. The oil, which you now presume to have some kind of healing capabilities, numbs your skin just the slightest. His head moves to the crook of your neck, his eyes shut and he purrs at you.

“Thank you for having some fun with me. We’ll have to do this again sometime.” His hands have now moved to your torso, rubbing his knuckles tenderly against the bite mark on your neck, to your chest, down your stomach. You roll your shoulders and lean back, placing your hands on his arms, giving him better access to your body.

“I’m uh,” Sidon’s tone turned flustered, and he looks away,” not sure what we’ll tell everyone if they see the, uh, shape you’re in.” He turns back to you but his eyes aren’t on you. Aww, he looks like a scolded puppy.

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something, some sort of alibi, for our,” a pause and a breath, “misbehaviour.”


End file.
